in fact dalam Sudut Pandang Berbeda
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Apa yang melatarbelakangi hari ini, agaknya sedikit menyedihkan dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dan saat ini pula, akan kuceritakan pada kalian. Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan, di balik panggung konser ini. /Multichaptered drabble fic for Fumika x Arisu./Cinderella Girls Universe/Good End Chapter 2 - Selesai/
1. Bagian 1

Gadis kecil, katanya.

Gadis kecil yang selalu berlagak selayaknya wanita dewasa, katanya.

Apapun yang orang-orang katakan, bagiku dia tetaplah seorang gadis kecil.

Dan si gadis ini terus berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang panggung. Menanti waktu dimulainya konser tunggal seorang Arisu Tachibana. Ya, nama si gadis kecil ini.

Bagiku yang pernah sekali melakukan konser tunggal jauh sebelum hari ini, aku tahu betapa tegangnya diriku saat di belakang panggung, jadi aku bisa mengerti perasaan yang ia alami saat ini. Namun,

Apa yang melatarbelakangi hari ini, agaknya sedikit menyedihkan dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dan saat ini pula, akan kuceritakan pada kalian.

Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan, di balik panggung konser ini.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Game THE iDOLMASTER by Bandai Namco Games 2005**

 **Fanfic '"in fact" dalam Sudut Pandang Berbeda' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2017**

* * *

2 minggu lalu.

Mataku memandang ke arah jendela kantor agensi 346 production. Hujan deras tengah mengguyur di luar sana.

Malam kian, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9. Saat ini aku, Fumika Sagisawa tengah menunggu seseorang disini. Namun tak kunjung datang. Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia ingin pulang ke rumah nya sebentar untuk memastikan sesuatu dan berjanji akan segera kembali.

Dan itu adalah satu jam yang lalu.

"Belum datang juga?"

Seorang lelaki berjas hitam mendatangiku, membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas nampan. Beliau adalah Pak Produser. Tapi tumben-tumbenan mau repot membawakan teh kesini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekedar memberi jawaban singkat, saat kedua tanganku dengan hati-hati mengambil cangkir teh panas darinya.

"Mungkin dia tidak tahu hari ini akan hujan."

Padahal firasatku sudah menggambarkan hal-hal yang lebih buruk daripada itu.

"Anak itu kadang-kadang bisa keras kepala juga."

"Bukan kadang-kadang lagi. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, pak produser."

"Yah, kau benar juga, Sagisawa."

Tanganku bergerak, hendak menyeruput teh dalam cangkirku sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Arisu. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengerti dirinya. Dia selalu bilang dia ingin menjadi seorang idola demi membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri. Tapi, yang aku tak habis pikir adalah-"

"Dia seperti memaksakan diri. Bukannya begitu?"

Pak produser sudah keburu memotong ucapanku, namun apa yang beliau katakan memang tak sepenuhnya salah. Gadis itu, Arisu Tachibana, setiap kali melakukan kesalahan ia selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Memang sebenarnya aku sering menanggapinya santai-santai saja, tapi jujur dalam benakku, aku khawatir dengan sikap nya yang begitu.

Sebuah kemungkinan lantas terbesit dalam pikiranku.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya hingga tak mau keluar rumah. Mungkin?"

"Bisa jadi seperti itu. Mental anak itu masih sangat rapuh."

Lantas aku menatap pak produser dengan tatapan mencurigai.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, pak produser, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana konser tunggal Arisu yang pernah kau katakan itu?"

Meski demikian beliau tetap menatapku dengan santai.

"Mengenai itu... Sebenarnya bukan berasal dari keinginanku. Bukan juga keinginan dari pihak agensi."

"Eh?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Konser tunggal biasanya direncanakan sendiri oleh pihak agensi, juga termasuk pal produser sendiri. Tentu bergantung dari kesiapan si idola juga. Jadi, jika rencana itu memang bukan atas kehendak agensi sendiri,

Maka...

"Sagisawaaa! Pak Produseer!"

Pemikiranku terhenti saat seseorang memanggil kami berdua, gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda sebelah, Uzuki Shimamura.

"Ah, Uzuki?"

"Ada apa, Shimamura?"

Kulihat nafas Uzuki memburu. Ia seperti habis berlari ratusan meter. Bisa dipastikan ada hal genting.

"A-Anu... Pak Produser... I-Ini gawat..."

"Uzuki, kau harus tenang dulu. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam."

Perlahan tapi pasti Uzuki mulai tenang sesaat.

"Tadi aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk beli minuman di lantai bawah. Dan... Di depan pintu..."

Aku mulai merasa firasat burukku benar-benar terjadi.

"Di depan pintu... A-Ada Arisu... Basah kuyup... Dia pingsan!"

*crack*

"Shimamu! Shiburin! Ambilkan kain dan air hangat Aku akan membawanya ke kamar Kak Sagisawa!"

"Ah, Mio!"

Di depanku Uzuki kemudian kembali berlari keluar dari ruangan setelah seorang temannya meminta bantuan. Meninggalkanku dan pak produser termangu tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Arisu. Terkapar di depan pintu kantor. Basah kuyup.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sampai bisa begini?"

"Sagisawa?"

Pikiranku kacau. Pandanganku mulai memburam. Kakiku serasa mulai kehilangan tenaga. Aku...

"Sagisawa!"

Aku... Terlalu syok...

*brugh*

* * *

20 menit kemudian, kamar Fumika - Arisu

"Ugh..."

Dimana aku?

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Fumika."

Suara seorang perempuan. Aku tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Kak Senkawa? Aduh~"

"Ah, jangan memaksakan diri dulu."

Padahal aku hanya ingin mengangkat kepalaku tapi rasanya sudah seperti tertusuk jarum di belakang leher. Ya, kondisi fisikku memang lemah. Selalu seperti ini.

"Ah... Aku terlalu syok... Huh?"

Rupanya aku tak sendirian di ranjang. Di sebelah kananku terbaring Arisu dengan handuk hangat di dahi nya. Nampaknya aku harus berterimakasih pada anak-anak New Generations itu karena kesigapan mereka bertiga.

Tapi tetap saja, raut wajah pucatnya membuatku khawatir.

"Apa... Arisu akan baik-baik saja?"

Kak Senkawa sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, namun kemudian ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ia pasti baik-baik saja. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, aku akan meminta persetujuan Bu Mishiro agar kalian berdua tak perlu ikut latihan besok sampai benar-benar pulih."

"Terima kasih."

Kak Senkawa dengan segera beranjak meninggalkan kamarku dan menutup pintu. Pandanganku kualihkan pada gadis kecil di sebelahku yang masih tertidur. Kugenggam tangan kiri mungil nya, masih terasa dingin.

Arisu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?

 **~ To be Continued ~**


	2. Bagian 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Game THE iDOLMASTER by Bandai Namco Games 2005**

 **Fanfic '"in fact" dalam Sudut Pandang Berbeda' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2017**

* * *

...

Aku berdiri sendirian. Entah dimana.

Sekitarku benar-benar gelap. Hitam. Tak bisa melihat apapun. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Yang kuingat hanyalah diriku tengah berjalan pelan dari rumahku dengan tatapan kosong menuju kantor agensi 346 production. Dan di tengah jalan aku tetap membiarkan diriku basah diguyur air hujan.

Tak mengingat sebab yang membuatku begini.

"...-risu..."

Samar-samar kudengar suara seorang wanita. Wanita tua pastinya. Namun di tengah kegelapan begini? Siapa? Dan darimana asalnya?

"Arisu..."

Suara itu lagi memanggil namaku. Aku jadi mulai merasa takut sekarang. Rasa panik juga menyelimutiku. Perlahan meskipun tak dapat memastikan apakah jalan di depanku aman atau tidak kakiku mulai bergerak. Perlahan.

Suara-suara wanita tua itu terus menghantuiku. Membuatku yang tadinya hanya berjalan mulai berlari. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, penuh rasa takut. Berharap menemukan cahaya meski hanya setitik kecil yang dapat menuntunku keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini.

Namun jika kupikirkan lagi, suara wanita tua itu. Rasanya aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sedih ketimbang takut?

"Arisu~"

"!"

Suara itu lagi, namun terdengar lebih jelas. Kali ini. Tak salah lagi.

"Ibu?"

Meski hanya percaya 50%, tapi aku tahu ini pasti suara ibuku. Bukan orang lain.

*cring!*

Seketika aku melihat setitik cahaya di hadapanku.

"Lewat sini, Arisu~"

Perkataan itu terasa menjadi sugesti di kepalaku. Tanpa kuperintah langkah kakiku kembali bergerak menuju titik cahaya itu. Sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya sudah terjadi padaku.

Semakin cepat langkah kakiku bergerak, titik cahaya di hadapanku mulai membesar dan terus membesar. Dan cukup terang untuk membutakan kedua mataku, seperti baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Namun kembali aku mendengar sebuah suara sebelum kesadaranku kembali memudar.

"Selamatkanlah ibumu, Arisu~"

Ah, aku baru ingat sekarang.

Kamar Fumika - Arisu, jam 23:00

"Ugh..."

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan sementara diriku masih menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Aku terbaring di sebuah kamar. Ya, ini kamarku. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan ada kehangatan di tangan kiriku. Tanganku digenggam. Siapa?

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku mendengar suara lembut di sebelah kiriku. Seorang kakak cantik juga terbaring di kasurku dengan masih memakai bando di kepalanya.

"Kak... Fumika?"

Sementata yang kupanggil namanya tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau terbangun."

Mendadak aku jadi ingin menangis. Terlebih setelah mengingat semua yang telah terjadi hingga aku berakhir di kamar ini.

"Kak Fumika..."

Lagi aku memanggil namanya. Genggaman di tangan kiriku ku eratkan lebih. Senyuman tipis di wajahnya langsung memudar. Khawatir.

"Iya, sayang?"

Rasanya aku tak kuat jika harus menceritakan ini. Tapi, bagiku tak ada orang lain lagi yang lebih kupercaya selain pak produser, Kak Senkawa, dan Kak Fumika sendiri.

"Ibuku... Dia..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ibumu?"

"Saat aku sampai di rumah... Telpon dari rumah sakit... Ibu... Keracunan makanan..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya kulihat raut wajah syok langsung dari Kak Fumika sendiri.

* * *

4 jam yang lalu.

Aku minta ijin untuk pulang sebentar ke rumahku. Sebelumnya aku mendapat telpon dari ibuku bahwa dia akan pulang hari ini. Aku pun membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk bisa dimasak bersama. Sekaligus memberiku waktu berdua bersama ibuku yang sudah sekian lama tak lagi kurasakan.

Saat itu aku benar-benar senang bukan main. Karena biasanya aku hanya bisa menghubunginya lewat telpon atau jejaring sosial. Belakangan sulit sekali bisa bertatap muka langsung dengannya.

Tapi malam itu, bahkan saat aku sampai di rumah, ibu belum pulang.

"Mungkin ibu terlambat pulang."

Aku membayangkan sebetulnya pekerjaan seperti apa yang ibu lakoni sampai sering membuatnya pulang malam-malam? Berkali-kali pertanyaan seperti itu muncul di kepalaku.

Aneh ya kalau siswi SMP sepertiku berpikiran demikian?

Hingga suatu ketika, telpon rumahku berbunyi. Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu.

"Ah, pasti ibu tak bisa pulang lagi."

Saat itu aku memilih untuk pasrah. Kalaupun tidak bisa pulang juga tidak mengapa. Bisa mendengar suara ibu saja sudah cukup. Paling tidak itu bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiranku.

Tetapi saat aku mengangkat gagang telpon, bukan suara ibuku yang kudengar. Melainkan staf rumah sakit.

"Ya, benar. Tachibana disini... Eh? Apa...?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan lewat telpon, tubuhku mulai terasa kaku. Genggaman tanganku pada gagang telpon pun terlepas begitu saja.

Ibuku... Keracunan makanan... Dan harus dirawat intensif...

"Tidak..."

Pandanganku kosong. Namun langkah kakiku tetap bergerak. Berjalan dan terus berjalan, meninggalkan rumahku dengan keadaan pintu masih terbuka. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Seperti kehilangan alasan untuk hidup.

Ibuku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Satu-satunya alasan untuk membuktikan diriku di agensi 346 production. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku ingin menjadi idola.

Jika dia tak ada, maka tak ada alasan bagiku untuk hidup. Bukannya begitu?

"..."

*zaaaaaa*

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya namun langkah kakiku tak kunjung berhenti. Sebenarnya mau kemana diriku ini?

"Ah..."

Mataku memandang kosong sebuah gedung yang sangat kukenali. Kantor agensi 346 production.

346,

"Kak Fumika..."

Benar. Aku masih memilikinya. Kak Fumika, seorang kakak cantik dengan bando putihnya, si kutu buku, juga teman sekamarku.

Tapi tak mungkin bisa menggantikan alasanku untuk bertahan disini.

*brugh*

Kakiku tak lagi kuat berjalan. Tubuhku terhempas ke tanah. Tepat di depan pintu kantor.

Ah. Dingin sekali. Tubuhku juga basah kuyup. Mataku mulai menutup. Apa boleh aku istirahat disini?

"Kak... Fumika..."

Apa boleh... Aku mati disini?

* * *

*drip*

"Arisu..."

Mataku tak kuasa menahan genangan air yang keluar setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Arisu. Ibunya harus dirawat di rumah sakit saat hendak pulang ke rumah. Dan ibunya, adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Ya, aku tahu betul bagaimana kondisi keluarga Arisu. Ayahnya tak pernah mau ia ceritakan karena "memori buruk", katanya. Ibunya juga sulit menemukan kesempatan untuk pulang ke rumah karena pekerjaan. Meski begitu, aku yakin baik ibunya maupun Arisu sama-sama saling menyayangi.

Dan kehilangan orang yang disayang, tentu sangat menyakitkan.

"Uwaaaaa~"

Arisu masih menangis dalam pelukanku setelah menceritakan semuanya. Tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat selain mengelus bahu dan kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

Biar bagaimanapun, Arisu tetaplah seorang anak kecil.

'Jika ku bisa membagi penderitaannya walau sedikit...'

Tapi, bagaimana?

 **~ To be Continued ~**


	3. True End Bagian 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Game THE iDOLMASTER by Bandai Namco Games 2005**

 **Fanfic '"in fact" dalam Sudut Pandang Berbeda' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2017**

* * *

Satu minggu semenjak kejadian itu,

Aku dan Arisu mulai melanjutkan latihan seperti biasa. Lebih intensif untuk Arisu sendiri karena seminggu setelah ini ia akan melakukan konser tunggal nya.

Tapi aku takut apa yang terjadi waktu itu akan menghilangkan semangatnya untuk tampil. Ibunya masih terbaring di rumah sakit akibat keracunan makanan. Janggal, tapi apa boleh buat jika memang demikian kenyataannya.

"Kak Fumika..."

Sahutan lembut Arisu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering berprasangka buruk. Aku takut. Jika harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan hanya demi diriku bisa tampil di atas panggung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mendadak aku punya firasat yang tak enak.

"Kak Fumika takkan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

Arisu menggenggam tangan kananku dan menatapku dengan tatapan nadir. Disini, hanya aku dan pak produser yang tahu betul tentang dirinya, dan yang Arisu sendiri bisa percaya. Ah, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Aku takkan kemana-mana, Arisu. Aku janji."

"Janji, ya?"

"Iya."

Aku dengannya sama-sama mengaitkan jari kelingking kami masing-masing.

"Janji jari kelingking~ janji jari kelingking~ Siapapun yang melanggar janji-"

"Jarinya putus."

Arisu langsung syok setelah aku menyelesaikan mantra "Yubikiri-Genman" kami. Wah, jangan bilang dia tak mengetahuinya.

"Hiii! Kak Fumika! Masa' seperti itu 'sih mantra nya!?"

Sudah kuduga. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Memang seperti itu. Kamu pikir mantra nya seperti apa?"

"Uuu... Kak Fumika jahat..."

Huhuhu. Kapan aku bisa bercanda lagi denganmu, sayang~? Kau selalu saja terlalu serius. Tapi, itulah yang kusuka darimu.

"Sudah sudah. Lagipula aku juga tak yakin salah satu jari kita benar-benar ada yang putus nanti. Mantra itu sudah kuno. Mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi efeknya."

"Tetap saja itu membuatku takut!"

Aku jadi merasa gemas.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan dulu latihanmu. Aku mau pergi dulu."

"Eh, Kak Fumika mau kemana?"

Tapi aku hanya memberi senyuman sekilas padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Selagi kakiku melangkah menuju tempat tujuanku.

Ke ruang pak produser.

* * *

"Kamu yakin?"

Aku mencoba untuk meminta persetujuan pada pak produser agar aku juga diikutkan ke dalam konser tunggal Arisu. Ya, memang tak terlibat langsung di dalamnya 'sih. Niatanku hanya ingin menyaksikan penampilannya di belakang panggung.

"Tapi bukankah kau juga ada konferensi pers bersama Nona Senkawa?"

"Aku sebenarnya tak suka melanggar peraturan ataupun jadwal. Tapi, bisa minta tolong untuk membatalkannya?"

"Sagisawa, aku tahu kau sangat khawatir dengan Tachibana di atas panggung. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu bersikeras."

"Pak produser, anda juga tahu betul tentangku, bukannya begitu?"

Dari balik saku rok panjangku, kukeluarkan sebuah alat digital berbentuk persegi panjang dan kutunjukkan langsung di hadapan pak produser. Seketika ekspresi wajahnya langsung melunak.

"Uh. Baiklah, akan kucoba. Dengan pertimbangan ini seharusnya Ibu Mishiro bisa menyetujuinya."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit."

Segera kubungkukkan badanku, memberi hormat padanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Langkah kakiku bergerak, kembali menuju tempat dimana Arisu berada.

Tapi sekarang hatiku mulai meraung. Apakah benar keputusan yang kuambil ini?

"Demi Arisu..."

* * *

Hingga akhirnya datang hari dimana konser tunggal Arisu Tachibana dimulai.

Aku dan Arisu bersama pak produser dan manager berada di dalam minivan menuju tempat berlangsungnya konser. Ya, permintaanku untuk menunda konferensi pers bersama Kak Senkawa disetujui oleh Bu Mishiro dan beliau mengizinkanku untuk ikut bersama Arisu hingga ke belakang panggung.

"Maaf. Sampai harus merepotkan Kak Fumika untuk melihatku tampil."

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang sudah keinginanku. Uhuk~ uhuk~"

Dadaku sedikit terasa sesak.

"Kak Fumika tidak apa-apa?"

Arisu memandangku khawatir. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sembari menahan sedikit rasa sakit di dadaku.

"Ahaha. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Khawatirlah pada dirimu sendiri seperti biasanya dirimu."

"Ah, jahatnya~"

Kami pun terus berbincang-bincang konyol di dalam minivan hingga tanpa disadari kami sudah sampai di lokasi. Kami pun lantas "menyusup" ke belakang agar tidak ketahuan penggemar di luar sana.

Dalam hati terus kutekankan diriku untuk menggunakan waktuku sebaik-baiknya.

* * *

*ruang ganti*

"Waktunya 15 menit lagi, ya."

Seruan dari manager memperingatkan kami waktu yang tersisa sebelum pertunjukkan. 15 menit mungkin terasa waktu yang sangat singkat, namun bagiku, seperempat jam adalah waktu yang berharga. Bahkan semenitpun.

"Kak Fumika... Aku benar-benar grogi... Baru kali ini aku harus tampil sendirian..."

"Grogi itu diperlukan, Arisu. Supaya kau mampu memberikan yang terbaik pada penggemarmu."

Di hadapanku, Arisu mengenakan gaun warna biru keunguan. Si mungil nan cantik, sang cinderella berikutnya yang siap tampil di hadapan penggemar, sendirian. Sangat cantik. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini lebih lama. Dan itu membuatku sedih.

"Kak Fumika..."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Arisu mengatakan keinginannya dengan tatapan nadir.

"Boleh."

Kuraih tubuh mungil Arisu dan mendekapnya erat. Hangat. Seperti saat aku dengannya terbaring lemah di ranjang 2 minggu lalu karena sakit.

Ah, aku ingin terus bersamanya. Aku ingin menangis. Aku...

'Tidak... Tidak boleh... Aku harus kuat... Arisu sudah berusaha sejauh ini, maka aku juga akan berjuang... Demi sisa waktuku...'

"Aku sayang Kak Fumika..."

Namun bisikkan yang kudengar dari telinga kananku kembali memacu semangatku. Ya. Demi orang yang menyayangiku, dan juga yang kusayangi.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Arisu."

Beberapa saat kemudian kami melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing. "Sekarang pergilah. Panggung ini milikmu. Buktikan pada ibumu disana kalau kau mampu. Aku yakin beliau pasti sangat bangga padamu."

Arisu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dan bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti.

Hingga pintu ditutup, kini tinggallah aku sendirian. Syuko dan Kanade sudah ada diluar sana bersama manager.

"Nah. Sekarang apa yang bisa kuperbuat, ya?"

Lantas aku mendudukkan diriku di atas kursi lipat dan memandang aksi nya di layar televisi. Penampilan yang sangat anggun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Namun bagiku, penampilannya adalah satu kenangan yang takkan bisa kulupakan.

Melewati kesedihan dan kesulitan bersama-sama, kadang kita pernah bertengkar. Hingga akhirnya mampu berdiri di langkah yang lebih tinggi. Aku, merasa sangat bangga padanya.

 _"Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti diriku! Tidak ada! Hanya ibuku yang bisa!"_

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat kembali umpatan Arisu dulu. Yah, hingga kini pun sulit sekali mengerti isi hati bocah satu ini. Namun, sudahlah. Biarkan itu berlalu.

Tanganku bergerak mengeluarkan alat digital persegi panjang dari saku rok panjangku. Kucoba mengaktifkannya dan terlihatlah beberapa deretan angka. Benar, waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi.

"Banyak sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Arisu." aku sedikit merutuk.

Kulihat ada secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin. Ah, ini membantuku.

"Hei, kertas kecil. Tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya, ya."

Dan akupun mulai menulis. Kalimat demi kalimat. Sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikiranku. Hingga tak ada lagi yang kupikirkan, barulah aku meletakkan bolpoin di samping kertas itu sebelum aku menutup kedua mataku.

"Peranku sudah usai. Tolong jaga dia ya, pak produser."

Terima kasih.

* * *

*after Live*

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan."

Ucap Kanade sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Syuko yang berdiri di sebelahnya mulai penasaran.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ibu Arisu sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Kesehatannya membaik."

"Ah syukurlah, kita harus memberitahu Fumika sekarang."

"Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Syuko dan Kanade bergegas kembali menuju ruang ganti, mencari sosok yang dimaksud. Namun ketika masuk ruangan, mereka mendapati orang yang dicari justru tertidur dalam keadaan masih duduk di kursi.

Benarkah?

"Tidur?"

Kanade dan Syuko melangkah mendekati Fumika yang mereka pikir tengah tertidur. Lebih-lebih raut wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum, tanpa beban. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hei, Fumika. Kenapa kau tidur disini? Ayo bangun."

Kanade mencoba membangunkan Fumika yang masih tertidur namun tak ada reaksi. Mata Syuko melirik ke arah lain, dan...

"Ah..."

"Hei, Fumika. Ayo bangun. Kau melewatkan pertunjukkannya loh."

Sementara Kanade mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya, tangan Syuko meraih alat digital persegi panjang milik Fumika. Kedua matanya membelalak usai mengetahui barang apa yang sebenarnya ia pegang itu.

'Ini... Alat Pendeteksi Jumlah Detak Jantung... Jangan-jangan...!'

"Hei, Fumika!"

Buru-buru Syuko menyalakan kembali alat itu, dan...

*beep* *hyungg*

Bunyi statis yang terdengar dari alat itu bersama dengan tangan kiri Fumika yang jatuh lemas dari pangkuannya. Tanpa tenaga sedikitpun.

Keduanya lantas tak percaya. Tidak mungkin ini bisa terjadi.

"Kanade... Aku... Sedang bermimpi 'kan?"

Mata Syuko memandabg ke arah angka yang ditunjukkan alat itu. Hanya satu digit, nol.

 **~ To be Continued ? ~**


	4. True End Bagian 2 - Selesai

_"Hei, Fumika. Ayo bangun. Kau melewatkan pertunjukkannya loh."_

 _Sementara Kanade mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya, tangan Syuko meraih alat digital persegi panjang milik Fumika. Kedua matanya membelalak usai mengetahui barang apa yang sebenarnya ia pegang itu._

 _'Ini... Alat Pendeteksi Jumlah Detak Jantung... Jangan-jangan...!'_

 _"Hei, Fumika!"_

 _Buru-buru Syuko menyalakan kembali alat itu, dan..._

 _*beep* *hyungg*_

 _Bunyi statis yang terdengar dari alat itu bersama dengan tangan kiri Fumika yang jatuh lemas dari pangkuannya. Tanpa tenaga sedikitpun._

 _Keduanya lantas tak percaya. Tidak mungkin ini bisa terjadi._

 _"Kanade... Aku... Sedang bermimpi 'kan?"_

 _Mata Syuko memandabg ke arah angka yang ditunjukkan alat itu. Hanya satu digit, nol._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Game THE iDOLMASTER by Bandai Namco Games 2005**

 **Fanfic '"in fact" dalam Sudut Pandang Berbeda' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2017**

* * *

"Tidak... Ini... Kenyataan..."

Kanade jatuh bersimpuh ke lantai. Masih terlalu syok dengan apa yanh ia lihat. Sahabatnya, Fumika, telah...

"Kak Fumika! Ibuku baru saja menelpon- eh?"

Arisu mendadak masuk ke ruang ganti dan mendapati pemandangan yang aneh di hadapannya. Syuko dan Kanade telah bercucuran air mata sedangkan Fumika masih tertidur di kursi lipat, mungkin.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tachibana, tenanglah..." suara Syuko mulai terdengar parau. "Biarkan kakakmu... Istirahat dengan tenang..."

"Uuhh~ Fumika..."

Lagi-lagi. Kenangan buruk menimpanya. Dan ini, adalah yang terburuk dari sekian kenangan buruk yang telah ia alami.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin..."

Project Krone telah kehilangan satu rantingnya. Fumika Sagisawa telah pergi, untuk selamanya. Dengan memberikan senyuman terindahnya. Tumbal dari penampilan terbaik Arisu untuk ibunda tercinta.

Pertanyaan kembali mencuat. Mengapa harus ada sesuatu yang mesti dikorbankan untuk membuat manusia saling mengerti satu sama lain?

"Kak Fumikaaaaaa!"

* * *

Tidak ada satupun yang menyangka bahwa hari konser tunggal Arisu merupakan hari dimana satu nyawa akan melayang.

Fumika Sagisawa, menghembuskan nafas terakhir nya di belakang panggung setelah mengidap sindroma langka dimana umur nya dibatasi oleh jumlah detak jantung yang tersisa. Hal seperti ini memang sudah diprediksikan Fumika jauh-jauh hari sebelum rencana konser tunggal Arisu. Juga menjadi alasan mengapa ia bersikeras untuk datang.

Agar bisa melihat Arisu di atas panggung. Untuk pertama, dan terakhir kali.

"Mengapa kalian tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku!? Kenapa kalian malah membiarkan Kak Fumika menanggungnya sendirian!?"

Tentu saja, orang yang paling merasa kecewa atas kematian Fumika tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Arisu sendiri.

"Ini adalah keinginan Sagisawa sendiri. Dia ingin memberikan sisa hidupnya demi bisa menyaksikanmu dari belakang panggung. Awalnya aku juga tak mengijinkan. Sayangnya dia terlalu bersikeras."

Dan sayangnya lagi, jawaban dari sang produser menambah kekecewaan dalam hati Arisu. Ia pasti sudah berpikir sangay negatif terhadap produser nya saat ini, yang ia anggap tidak becus melindungi idola nya. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Mengeluh pun takkan mengembalikan nyawa yang sudah tiada.

Kantor agensi 346 nyaris sepi tanpa kehadiran satupun makhluk. Hampir semuanya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam upacara pemakaman salah satu ranting Project Krone itu. Hanya beberapa anggota unit CAERULA, produser, dan juga Arisu sendiri.

"Inikah jiwa dari agensi 346? Memalukan. Aku tidak mau datang lagi kesini!"

Dengan rasa tak puas Arisu melangkah pergi meninggalkan si produser. Turun ke lantai bawah.

"Tachibana! Tunggu dulu!"

"Katakan pada si nyonya tua itu kalau aku mundur dari agensi ini! Aku muak melihat kalian semua berjiwa pengecut!"

Ucapan penuh kebencian dan rasa tak hormat itu benar-benar keluar dari mulut Arisu sendiri. Hubungan antar keduanya bisa dipastikan putus total. Karena kematian si kutu buku.

'Tidak ada gunanya aku disini jika Kak Fumika tidak ada disisiku.'

Mungkin itulah yang ia pikirkan, hingga ia berada di depan pintu gedung kantor nampaklah seorang gadis tengah menunggu dirinya.

"Pada akhirnya, kita berakhir sampai disini."

Asuka Ninomiya.

"K-Kak Asuka?"

"Suaramu kedengaran sampai dibawah, jadi aku urung menemuimu."

Arisu menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit menyesal dengan tingkah lakunya tadi.

"Maaf... Aku benar-benar marah."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong," tangan kiri Asuka bergerak merogoh kantong jaket sebelah kirinya. Secarik kertas yang telah dilipat. "Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Kebingungan, Arisu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Asuka. "Apa ini?"

"Sebenarnya itu titipan dari Kanade. Aku juga tidak tahu apa isinya, jadi ayo kita baca sama-sama."

Titipan dari Kanade? Itu pasti sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Fumika. Tapi apa?

Membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu, Arisu langsung membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya bersama Asuka. Apa yang tertulis di dalamnya benar-benar membuat hati Arisu teriris-iris sampai tak berbentuk.

 _'Dear Arisu...'_

 _'Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja. Karena saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah tau dimana aku sekarang. Benar. Waktuku sudah usai.'_

 _'Aku sama sekali tak punya bakat menulis surat, tapi banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu.'_

 _'Biar kutebak. Pasti kau sedang mengamuk di depan produser dan ingin keluar dari agensi ini karena tidak ada yang memberitahumu soal penyakitku. Lalu ketika kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti akan langsung merobeknya habis-habisan dan marah-marah padaku karena aku tak pernah memberitahumu. Lalu kau memilih untuk tinggal bersama ibumu tanpa punya pemikiran untuk kembali berjuang bersama agensi ini kembali. Yah, aku sudah memprediksikan hal ini. Yang mana bukan yang kuinginkan terjadi padamu.'_

 _'Kau selalu berkeinginan untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan tanganmu sendiri, 'kan? Sekarang keinginanmu sudah semakin dekat. Tidak akan ada lagi yang cerewet padamu ketika kau berbuat kesalahan. Tidak akan ada diriku lagi yang menghalangimu. Jalan menuju impianmu terbuka lebar, dari sekarang.'_

 _'Arisu sayang, kau mungkin akan membenciku karena ini. Tapi kuberitau kau. Jangan hanya karena kehilanganku kau malah kehilangan semangatmu. Kau harus terus berjuang. Tetaplah untuk belajar mencintai semua orang yang telah mendukungmu. Tanpa mereka, kau, aku, tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini.'_

 _'Sekarang peranku sudah usai. Kuharap kebencianmu tak lagi bertambah setelah ini. Meski begitu, sebesar apapun kebencianmu padaku, aku takkan pernah mengeluh. Malah,'_

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu. Adikku tersayang.'_

 _\- Fumika Sagisawa_

"Jadi ini surat dari Kak Fumika, ya. Eh?"

*drip* *drip*

"Aku.. Benci kamu... Kak Fumika..."

Asuka terkejut melihat adiknya kembali bercucuran air mata. Kedua tangannya meremas surat itu hingga tak lagi berbentuk.

Arisu memang sangat membenci sifat kakaknya yang satu ini. Fumika terlalu paham cara menebak isi hatinya. Hingga hal-hal yang tak masuk akal sekalipun, ia sanggup menebaknya. Arisu tak bisa memungkiri rasa benci di dalam hatinya itu.

Namun itu hanya sebelahnya saja.

"Aku benci kamu... Hiks~ yang selalu bisa menebakku..."

Karena sebelah hatinya pasti akan berkata lain.

"Kak Fumika yang jahat! Maafkan aku... Aku sayang Kak Fumika yang jahat! Uwaaaaaa~!"

"Ah, Arisu..."

Asuka bergerak memeluk Arisu dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menenangkan Arisu yang terus meraung. Menyesali kesalahan yang telah dan belum ia perbuat.

'Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... Kak Fumika...'

 **~ True End Selesai ~**


	5. Good End Bagian 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Game THE iDOLMASTER by Bandai Namco Games 2005**

 **Fanfic '"in fact" dalam Sudut Pandang Berbeda' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2017**

* * *

Satu minggu semenjak kejadian itu,

Aku dan Arisu mulai melanjutkan latihan seperti biasa. Lebih intensif untuk Arisu sendiri karena seminggu setelah ini ia akan melakukan konser tunggal nya.

Tapi aku takut apa yang terjadi waktu itu akan menghilangkan semangatnya untuk tampil. Ibunya masih terbaring di rumah sakit akibat keracunan makanan. Janggal, tapi apa boleh buat jika memang demikian kenyataannya.

"Kak Fumika..."

Sahutan lembut Arisu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering berprasangka buruk. Aku takut. Jika harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan hanya demi diriku bisa tampil di atas panggung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mendadak aku punya firasat yang tak enak.

"Kak Fumika takkan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

Arisu menggenggam tangan kananku dan menatapku dengan tatapan nadir. Disini, hanya aku dan pak produser yang tahu betul tentang dirinya, dan yang Arisu sendiri bisa percaya. Ah, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Aku takkan kemana-mana, Arisu. Aku janji."

"Janji, ya?"

"Iya."

Aku dengannya sama-sama mengaitkan jari kelingking kami masing-masing.

"Janji jari kelingking~ janji jari kelingking~ Siapapun yang melanggar janji-"

"Jarinya putus."

Arisu langsung syok setelah aku menyelesaikan mantra "Yubikiri-Genman" kami. Wah, jangan bilang dia tak mengetahuinya.

"Hiii! Kak Fumika! Masa' seperti itu 'sih mantra nya!?"

Sudah kuduga. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Memang seperti itu. Kamu pikir mantra nya seperti apa?"

"Uuu... Kak Fumika jahat..."

Huhuhu. Kapan aku bisa bercanda lagi denganmu, sayang~? Kau selalu saja terlalu serius. Tapi, itulah yang kusuka darimu.

"Sudah sudah. Lagipula aku juga tak yakin salah satu jari kita benar-benar ada yang putus nanti. Mantra itu sudah kuno. Mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi efeknya."

"Tetap saja itu membuatku takut!"

Aku jadi merasa gemas.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan dulu latihanmu. Aku mau pergi dulu."

"Eh, Kak Fumika mau kemana?"

Tapi aku hanya memberi senyuman sekilas padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Selagi kakiku melangkah menuju tempat tujuanku.

Ke rumah sakit

* * *

"Jadi, ginjal nya sudah rusak?"

Itulah yang kudengar dari Shiki yang kebetulan tengah berjaga disana. Saat ini aku bersama Shiki masih berada di depan ruang ICU. Ibu Arisu masih dirawat intensif sepanjang satu minggu terakhir.

"Awalnya dokter menduga bahwa makanan yang Ibu Arisu santap minggu lalu yang menjadi penyebabnya. Ternyata beliau menemukan fakta lain daripada itu. Satu ginjal nya sudah tidak lagi berfungsi. Wajar jika dia tidak menyadarinya."

Memang pada hakikatnya ginjal hampir sama "bandel" nya seperti hati. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kondisi ginjalmu sampai kondisi nya benar-benar memburuk. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada cara lain kecuali harus melakukan cuci darah, atau melakukan transplantasi ginjal.

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk mendonorkan ginjalmu, jangan berharap. Kau tau sendiri kan kondisimu?"

"Ahaha. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu. Meskipun aku merasa kasihan padanya, juga pada Arisu."

"Iya. Sayang sekali."

Kondisi tubuhku sudah lemah. Aku tak mau memperburuk keadaan dengan mendonorkan salah satu ginjalku. Dan Shiki pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

Mendadak aku punya sebuah ide.

"Shiki, minggu depan kita ada jadwal konferensi pers bersama Kak Senkawa 'kan?"

"Iya. Itu juga bertepatan dengan konser tunggal nya Arisu. Ada apa?"

Shiki memandangku bingung.

"Aku punya rencana. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong sampaikan ini pada Kak Senkawa."

* * *

Di belakang panggung.

Kakiku gemetaran. Bahkan hingga sekujur tubuhku. Tak henti-hentinya rasa grogi ini menyerangku.

Sendirian di belakang panggung, tanpa kehadiran Kak Fumika di sebelahku, rasanya agak aneh. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ini konser tunggal pertamaku. Aku harus bisa melaluinya. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan penggemar disana.

Namun disatu sisi, hatiku masih tak tenang. Rasa takut pasti ada. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini dan aku tak bisa lari.

"Tachibana, sudah waktunya."

Ah iya.

Kakak manager sudah memanggilku. Waktuku telah tiba. Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang tata rias, kulihat Kak Kanade dan Kak Syuko juga memberiku semangat saat hendak menuju belakang panggung.

"Aku tahu ini agak menakutkan bagimu, tapi aku percaya kamu bisa melakukannya."

"Tachibana, jangan lupa lihat ke penonton ya. Supaya mereka juga bisa melihatmu."

"D-Duh. Kak Syuko~"

Sebenarnya candaan Kak Syuko sudah cukup membuat rasa takutku pergi. Ya. Meski hanya sesaat. Karena ketegangan saat berdiri sendirian di panggung jauh lebih kuat ketimbang panggungku saat bersama unit Caerula atau Einherjar dulu. Dan kebetulan memang aku dan Kak Fumika sama-sama berada di kedua unit itu jadi aku masih merasa tenang.

Tapi sekarang aku harus menghabiskan malam pertunjukkan ini sendirian. Menghadapi ratusan penonton di depan mataku yang membuatku... Takjub. Ternyata tidak semenakutkan yang kukira.

Ketika riuh penonton mulai mereda akan kemunculanku di panggung, aku mulai mencoba berinteraksi pada mereka.

"Semuanya... M-Maaf membuat kalian menunggu..."

Pfft.

Samar-samar telingaku mendengar suara tawa pelan dari penonton.

"Apakah itu terdengar lucu?"

Bwahahahahaha.

Mendadak gelak tawa penonton langsung pecah sesaat setelah aku mencoba merespon apa yang baru saja kudengar tadi sebelum akhirnya mereka bertepuk tangan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti seorang komedian daripada penyanyi.

"Huft."

Tapi melihat mereka seperti itu, hati rasanya jadi tenang. Aku mulai mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebisa mungkin.

"Sepertinya aku mengawali konser tunggalku dengan cara yang kurang patut."

Suara tawa kembali kudengar dengan jelas. Aku jadi mulai meragukan ajaran dari Kak Fumika ini sudah benar atau bagaimana.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk lanjut.

"Seperti yang mungkin telah semuanya ketahui. Dua minggu lalu, ada sebuah kejadian yang sungguh menyedihkan kualami. Dan merupakan yang terburuk bagiku setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Berita tentang ibuku yang harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan sudah tersebar luas di internet. Tak heran beberapa penonton yang berada di depanku ada yang menyimak ceritaku dengan saksama, namun ada beberapa juga yang syok.

"Lebih-lebih, hari ini aku benar-benar sendirian. Kak Fumika sedang tidak bersamaku sekarang. Aku cuma berharap dia masih sempat menonton konser tunggal ini walau hanya sebentar."

Yang satu itu murni keinginan pribadiku. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Kak Fumika bahwa bahkan tanpanya sekalipun aku masih bisa berdiri sendiri. Di panggung ini tanpa rasa takut.

"Sehingga aku memiliki ide mengenai judul lagu-"

'FANTAJII na~ sekai ni, nigeteru dake ja~'

"Eh?"

Sesaat aku mendengar suara lain dari speaker besar di panggung. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Lagu ini bukannya...

"Ah, itu suara Fumika!"

Seorang penonton lantas berdiri dan menunjuk pada layar hitam belakangku. Ya. Layar hitam. Tidak ada tanda bahwa-

"Ah, mereka mendengarku. Kak Senkawa, kita bisa mulai."

"Baiklah."

Seketika layar hitam di belakangku mulai menampakkan cahaya akibat lensa kamera yang tertutupi telapak tangan. Dan, dihadapanku, dihadapan kami semua,

"K-Kak Fumika!?"

 **~ To be Continued ~**


	6. Good End Bagian 2 - Selesai

_'FANTAJII na~ sekai ni, nigeteru dake ja~'_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Sesaat aku mendengar suara lain dari speaker besar di panggung. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Lagu ini bukannya..._

 _"Ah, itu suara Fumika!"_

 _Seorang penonton lantas berdiri dan menunjuk pada layar hitam belakangku. Ya. Layar hitam. Tidak ada tanda bahwa-_

 _"Ah, mereka mendengarku. Kak Senkawa, kita bisa mulai."_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Seketika layar hitam di belakangku mulai menampakkan cahaya akibat lensa kamera yang tertutupi telapak tangan. Dan, dihadapanku, dihadapan kami semua,_

 _"K-Kak Fumika!?"_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Game THE iDOLMASTER by Bandai Namco Games 2005**

 **Fanfic '"in fact" dalam Sudut Pandang Berbeda' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2017**

* * *

Kak Fumika nampak di layar belakang. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Bukankah Kak Fumika sedang-

"Cindello~ Fumika Sagisawa disini. Maafkan aku yang harus membatalkan konferensi pers nya agar semuanya mau hadir disini. Juga untuk melihatmu, Arisu."

"A-Apa yang... Kak Fumika tidak cerita padaku! Ah-"

Refleks aku langsung menutup mulutku karena perkataanku barusan. Antara malu, bingung, dan marah. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal dibalik ini.

"Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini. Aku tahu kau akan kecewa padaku. Tapi tahukah kamu dimana aku sekarang?"

"Huh?"

Kamera itu bergerak mengarah pada salah satu tanda nomor pintu di belakang Kak Fumika. Kamar nomor 162.

Tunggu. Jangan bilang...!

"Saat ini aku, Shiki, dan juga Kak Senkawa ada di depan kamar ibumu, Arisu."

"T-Tidak..."

Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu aku pernah menceritakan soal ibuku pada Kak Fumika. Tapi, sampai sebegitunya kah?

"Sebenarnya ibumu sudah sadar sejak hari kemarin. Tapi kami tak ingin memberitahumu. Kami ingin memberimu kejutan serta dukungan untukmu. Dan kau tahu? Ibumu ingin sekali melihatmu tampil di panggung. Dan ide ini langsung dari kakak tercintamu nak."

Kak Senkawa juga muncul di layar itu, memberikan alasan lanjut mengenai apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Sesaat ketika menyebut ibuku, mendadak hatiku kembali gelisah.

Namun,

"Ibu. Dimana ibu?"

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan penonton yang tengah kubelakangi. Sungguh tak sopan. Kak Fumika pasti akan marah padaku setelah ini.

"Baiklah, Arisu."

Kamera itu langsung bergerak menuju pintu dan Kak Fumika mulai membukakan pintu itu. Dan,

"!"

Jangankan aku. Riuh penonton pun terdengar saking terkejutnya. Melihat sosok ibuku yang masih dengan manisnya duduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Huhu~ Malu juga rasanya dilihat banyak orang dengan keadaan begini. Tapi, apa kabar, Arisu sayang~"

Suara lembutnya. Yang telah lama kurindukan selama dua minggu. Pertahananku seketika tumbang.

Aku menangis.

"I-Ibu... Ibu..."

Kepalaku menunduk. Tak kuat menahan gejolak emosi dalam hatiku. Air mataku terus menetes.

"Ah, ibu malah membuatmu menangis. Maaf ya, ibu membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

"Sudahlah... Ibu..."

Tangan kiriku dengan cepat menghapus air mataku dan kembali menatap layar.

"Sayang, banyak hal yang ingin ibu ceritakan padamu. Tapi sekarang," jari telunjuk kiri ibu terangkat, menuju ke arah belakangku.

"Penonton. Ah-"

"Arisu! Semangat!"

Riuh penonton menyerukan namaku. Memberiku semangat setelah sekian menit merasa down.

"Majulah, panggung ini milikmu. Kami menyaksikanmu dari sini."

"Kak Fumika..."

Benar. Aku masih harus melakukan satu hal. Menghibur penggemarku.

"Semuanya... Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku. Tadi itu... Sungguh emosional..."

Sesaat layar dibelakangku menghitam, alunan suara piano mulai terdengar dan sekelilingku mulai membiru.

Laguku, mewakili cintaku pada ibu, Kak Fumika, semuanya. Yang tak pernah berani kukatakan karena ego yang kumiliki.

"Ini adalah laguku. Ini adalah " Kenyataan" (in fact)."

* * *

Konser tunggalku telah berakhir. Namun bukannya merasa lega ataupun puas, kepalaku malah diisi oleh banyak pertanyaan.

Aku yang semestinya tampil tanpa halangan apapun dikejutkan oleh suara Kak Fumika yang terdengar lewat pengeras suara di panggung. Sampai akhirnya aku dan penonton di hadapanku bisa melihatnya. Di layar belakangku, ada Kak Fumika, Kak Shiki, juga Kak Senkawa berada di rumah sakit, tempat ibuku dirawat.

Ibu. Jujur saja, aku senang bisa melihatnya tersenyum kembali setelah apa yang menimpa beliau 2 minggu lalu. Karenanya lah aku mampu memberi penampilan terbaikku dihadapan penonton, juga Kak Fumika, Kak Shiki, Kak Senkawa, termasuk ibuku sendiri yang menyaksikanku lewat layar televisi. Namun setelah euforia itu berakhir, ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti berpikir.

'Sampai sebegitunya kah Kak Fumika peduli padaku?'

"Tachibana..."

"Uh?"

Sahutan lembut dari Kak Kanade menyadarkanku. "Ada apa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja ada. Banyak. Hanya enggan untuk menjelaskannya, jadi aku hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak baik kalau kau simpan sendiri masalahmu. Lebih baik ceritakan saja langsung. Tapi mungkin kau takkan nyaman jika bersama kami. Mengapa kau tak menjelaskannya pada Fumika saja?"

Ucapan Kak Syuko ada benarnya juga. Akan lebih bagus jika aku menceritakan masalahku langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan. Dalam hal ini, Kak Fumika sendiri.

Hingga tanpa kusadari, minivan yang membawa kami berhenti tepat di depan gedung kantor agensi 346 production.

"Aduh aduh~ Capeknya~"

"Oi, Syuko. Memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan di belakang panggung tadi?"

"Tidak ada 'sih. Hehehe."

Dan belum apa-apa Kak Syuko sudah memulai basa basinya dengan Kak Kanade. Mengingat urusanku sudah tidak dengan mereka berdua lagi, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Tentunya ke kamar-

"Aku bisa merasakan resonansi yang indah lewat konsermu tadi."

Di depanku ada Kak Asuka yang hendak turun menuju lantai bawah.

"Kak Asuka~"

Aku pun mempercepat langkah kakiku dan menyebamkan wajahku tepat di dadanya. Melepas penat yang sedari tadi kutahan sambil memeluk tubuh rampingnya. "Aduh~ Capeknya. Aku merasa sangat tertekan di atas panggung."

"Yah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya 'sih. Jadi tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa."

Kak Asuka juga membalas pelukanku dan mengelus rambutku. Aku tahu Kak Asuka dan Kak Fumika sama-sama berbahaya soal membaca pikiran orang lain terutama padaku, tapi aku yakin Kak Asuka adalah orang yang baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kau langsung saja pergi menemui kakakmu. Aku mendapat firasat kalau kau sedang kalut hari ini."

Tuh 'kan. Dia bisa mengetahuinya. Aku hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Meski begitu, aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena telah mengingatkanku apa tujuanku yang sebenarnya kesini.

"Ya, terima kasih Kak Asuka."

Aku melepas pelukanku terhadapnya dan langsung bergerak menuju kamarku dan Kak Fumika. Meninggalkan Kak Asuka yang hendak turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

*tok* *tok* *tok*

"Masuk~"

Aku menutup buku harianku ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ketika aku menoleh, nampaklah sosok Arisu yang sedari tadi sudah kutunggu.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah merasa lelah setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Namun sebisa mungkin kutahan rasa kantukku setidaknya sampai Arisu pulang.

"Ah, Arisu~ Kau sudah pu-"

"Jelaskan padaku, Kak Fumika."

Ada yang tak biasa disini. Arisu, menatapku tajam. Seperti hendak menginterogasiku. Ada apa ini?

"A-Arisu?"

"Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa Kak Fumika berbohong padaku soal konferensi pers itu?"

Ah, ini pasti saat konser tunggalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya aku meminta pak produser untuk menunda atau bahkan membatalkan konferensi pers yang dijadwalkan tadi pagi untuk memberi kejutan pada Arisu saat konser tunggalnya. Tentu dengan meminta bantuan dari Kak Senkawa dan juga Shiki untuk mencarikan seorang kameraman dan menghubungkannya langsung dengan layar panggung tempat konser diselenggarakan. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada Arisu karena hanya akan merusak kejutan yang hendak kuberikan. Termasuk memberi kesempatan Ibu Arisu untuk menyaksikan penampilan putri nya.

Apa aku salah?

"Arisu. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya... Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu. Bukankah kau sangat ingin melihat ibumu setelah apa yang terjadi 2 minggu lalu? Aku hanya berusaha untuk-"

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya!"

Aku terlalu syok. Baru sekali ini aku melihat Arisu marah padaku.

"Aku memang senang bisa melihat ibuku kembali. Aku senang ibuku melihatku tampil di panggung. Tapi ketika mendengar beliau masuk rumah sakit, aku sudah ikhlas. Aku bisa menunggu kesempatan yang berikutnya suatu hari sampai ibuku sehat. Mengapa kau harus mengorbankan jadwalmu yang jauh lebih penting itu demi diriku!?"

"T-Tapi aku peduli padamu, Arisu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terlalu lama bersedih atas kejadian itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri!?"

Arisu lantas bergerak menuju salah satu laci mejaku.

'Laci nomor dua. Tidak! Jangan yang itu!'

"Arisu! Apa yang kau-"

"Jangan hentikan aku!"

"Uwah~"

Aku hendak menghentikan Arisu untuk membuka laci itu namun ia justru mendorongku menjauh. Ia membukanya dan langsung mengambil barang yang sangat kutakutkan jika ia menemukannya.

"Jelaskan padaku barang apa ini!?"

Alat Pendeteksi Jumlah Detak Jantung.

'Oh, habislah aku.'

"Kenapa barang seperti ini bisa ada di laci Kak Fumika!? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Kak Fumika sedang sakit!? Kenapa!?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kepalaku terus menunduk. Kecewa pada diriku sendiri, juga kecerobohanku untuk tidak membiarkannya tahu soal ini.

"Saat aku melihat hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kali di benda ini, hanya ada 5 deret angka tersisa yang tercatat. Jadi..."

Ia mengarahkan benda persegi panjang itu ke arahku. Ya, aku tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. 5 deret angka yang tersisa dengan waktu saat ini, umurku...

"Seharusnya... Kak Fumika sudah..."

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku... Aku...

'Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak! Tidak untuk saat ini!'

Hatiku menjerit.

*beep*

...

...

...

"Eh? A-Apa ini?"

"Huh?"

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan saat aku melihat Arisu kebingungan melihat alat pendeteksi itu di kedua tangannya.

"Kak Fumika... Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa muncul huruf E disini?"

Huruf E? Jangan bilang...

Arisu membalikkan alat pendeteksi jumlah detak jantung itu ke arahku supaya aku bisa melihat hasilnya. Normalnya dengan hasil pemeriksaan terakhir yang menunjukkan 5 deret angka, seharusnya umurku hanya tinggal hitungan menit untuk saat ini. Tapi ini,

Yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah satu karakter. Huruf E, Error, tidak terdefinisikan.

"M-Menurut panduan yang kubaca, jika alat ini memunculkan huruf E, maka orang yang diperiksa itu telah..." kemudian kedua mata Arisu melebar saat hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sembuh? Kak Fumika sudah sembuh!?"

Tidak. Itu... Tidak mungkin 'kan? Ketika kau mengalami sindroma yang membuat umurmu dibatasi jumlah detak jantung, sangat mustahil untuk bisa sembuh 'kan?

*drip* *drip*

"Tidak... Mungkin..."

Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya dengan kedua tanganku disaat air mataku mengalir. Lebih syok dari biasanya. "Aku... Aku sudah sembuh... Tidak mungkin..."

Kedua kakiku serasa tak kuat. Aku langsung jatuh bersimpuh begitu saja. Otakku tak mampu mencerna hal tak masuk akal yang sudah terjadi padaku hari ini.

"Kak Fumika!"

Arisu langsung berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Ia juga menangis. "Ya Tuhan. Terima kasih banyak... Kak Fumika... Kita masih bisa terus bersama... Terima kasih banyak..."

"Arisu..."

Kedua tanganku secara naluriah membalas pelukannya.

"Arisu! Uwaaaaaa!"

Dan aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Kecuali satu hal,

'Tuhan memberiku keajaiban. Arisu. Menyelamatkanku.'

Terima kasih banyak, adikku sayang. Kau adalah keajaiban yang paling indah untukku. Tak menyesal aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu.

 **~ Good End Selesai ~**


End file.
